freebendersfandomcom-20200214-history
BDA
The fourth chapter of Alone |editor = |airdate = August 19, 2010 |prev = The Glow |next = Gone }} Overview The Bending Defense Agency hatches plans to kidnap the Avatar. Assurances The Leader of the Bending Defense Agency sits at his desk, listening to his advisor. "Are you sure that it's her? I can't risk bringing a civilian here." The Leader said carefully. "The plan worked perfectly. After the wave hit the Sanchez boat the target, known as 'Leah', went into the Avatar State, and proceeded to use earth, air, and water bending." The Leader sat at his desk, pondering what to do next. "Do you have the final piece of proof?" "Once we have her here we can easily get it." The Leader sat with silence for a moment before stating, "Now that the Avatar has been revealed to herself and her family, it will not take long for either the media to find out or for the Avatar to run away out of fear and shame. We must act quickly if we are to detain her." "You're right my liege. We will begin planning immediately." "A plan like this is going to take precision and time. The Avatar will not be kidnapped easily, and her acquaintices will notice her absence." "We did capture the last one successfully." the advisor said hopefully. "But he did get away," the Leader said spitefully. "If this one gets away we will have a harder time getting her back without making a scene. And we will have an even harder time making needless sacrifices to destroy her if necessary." "We will begin immediately sir." Conscience Leah sat in her bedroom, thoughts spiraling through her like angry wasps. Her teacher ratting her out at conferences had been little compared to what happened out on the lake. Even the experiments with the rocks seemed small to her exploding with power in front of her mother. As she sat on her bed, small rocks spiraling in her hand, she pondered what to do next. ''"I could run away. Now that I have this unwanted, but helpful power, it would be easier to escape and get some distance from Chicago. All I would need is some money, supplies, and to pack." ''"But what about mom, what about my friends?" ''"Mom is probably about to turn me over for turning into some kind of witch!" she thought angrily. ''"She wouldn't do that." ''"You saw her on the beach, she was about to have a heart attack!" ''"But can you imagine what it would do to her if you left?" ''"She'd be relieved." ''"She would be devastated. If you left she would blame herself for it. And guilt can do horrible things to you." ''"She should be guilty already for treating me like a freak since the trip." ''"But she still loves you." ''"How do you know?" ''"She took you in. You got adopted from the second you were born. She's taken care of you by herself, done everything she could for you." Leah continued this mental battle with her conscience as she finished packing and went downstairs to get the credit card. Ready A legion of men and women stood beneath the podium, silent and unmoving. As the Leader entered the room, they all bowed to the ground with their hands over their hearts. As the Leader stood to the podium, they all turned back to him. "Good morning. From our sources in Chicago, the Avatar is planning to run away to go north. We must act quickly and decisively if we are to detain her. Once she leaves the house, our benders will provide cover while our agents detain her. We also need to provide the illusion that she has been killed. If the local authorities assume she's missing, they will quickly mount a search party. Along with the possibility that she escapes from the prison, she will have no place to go. If we do this right and we do this fast we can provide at least 70 more years of normality and peace within the world. Board the plane, and report to the mission site. Fail this, and we will have no further use for you." As the agents exited the briefing, the Leader turned to his advisor. "Do you really think that this division will be able to detain her?" the advisor asked. "I have almost no doubt that they'll be able to. This avatar has almost no practice with her abilities other than levitating pebbles. Capturing her will be easy, it'll be keeping her that will be the challenge." Leaving Leah looked at her room, backpack and coat over her shoulders, as the storm raged outside. With a sigh and a small tear escaping her, she left her room and walked quietly down the hall. Stopping at her mother's room, she silently opened the door. Her mother slept quietly, the TV droning on regardless. As Leah took one last look at her mother, she closed the door and left the house into the blizzard. Production Notes * }} please Category:Alone Category:Chapters Category:Book 1: Glass